


joker's victim

by fallensoul62



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoul62/pseuds/fallensoul62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this poem on the joker after I watched the dark knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	joker's victim

A sweet angel,  
so native and young,  
unaware of the evil that hunts her,

a lustful demon,  
so devious and corrupt,  
waits for the right time to strike,

darkness falls,  
evil prowls the night,  
the search for innocent souls commences,

trapped in a room,  
the dark nightmare begins,  
silent screams of an angel go on unheard,

laying in blood,  
so cold and lifeless,  
he looks upon her soulless body smirking,

through the window,  
white light of dawn appears,  
the demon of the night returns to hell

 


End file.
